


Things Left Behind

by Luna_Moon22



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, I just love Senkuu so much I wanted to write a little bit about him to commemorate the anime, I really liked what they told us about their relationship so I wanted to go a bit deeper, Senkuu finds his dad's grave and is understandably emotional, confronting the grave of a parent, kind of, kind of a character study?, spoilers up until around chapter 50 I think, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Moon22/pseuds/Luna_Moon22
Summary: Senkuu thinks about all the time spent not thinking.





	Things Left Behind

He doesn’t linger there for very long. It’s not as though the revelation is any kind of shock to him. He’d have been kidding himself if he thought that this wasn’t a possibility, a likely one, even. He was alone, completely, devastatingly alone, with his own thoughts for thousands of years. Of course every single possibility for what might have happened crossed his mind at one moment or another. 

But he never dwelled, never stopped, never faltered.

Getting stuck on something like this, while trapped in stone, in the six months he lived as the only known human on Earth, in the time he questioned the loyalty of the man who had saved not only his own life, but the life of his best friend, would have meant giving up. It would have meant certain death. It would have meant letting the man whose name has long faded from the slab of stone before him down. 

Even now, even with what is essentially an army at his disposal and the element of surprise over his enemy, he can’t afford to linger much longer than he already has. If he lingers, if he takes the time to mourn, to remember, it could mean death for him, for his friends from oh-so-long ago, and for those his father has left behind for him. 

All those who are counting on him.

But, after thousands of years of putting off the very thought of his father, the complete, undeniable confirmation of his fate makes Senkuu Ishigami think that he can afford to spare a moment to clear the tears running off his face. 

“I won’t let you down.”

He clenches a fist at his side. The faces of those who need him, Chrome, Kohaku, Gen, Kinrou, Ginrou, Ruri, Yuzuriha, Taiju, flash through his mind. 

A grin wipes what’s left of the tears off his face. His hands find the belt of his clothing, the same clothing he made for himself over a year ago, mere days into his stay in this Stone World, and grip the fabric. 

“Thanks for everything, Dad.”

“It won’t go to waste.”


End file.
